


Rattled

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Biology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: When her decoy handmaiden Cordé perishes in an attempt on Senator Amidala's life, Padmé struggles to manage her grief.Best if read after parts 1-2 of this series.





	Rattled

**Author's Note:**

> Muppo=Sad
> 
> Musical inspiration:”Buscándote” by Los Llayras

Cordé’s form stilled, her eyes staring out at nothing.

Padmé tried and failed to conceal the jolt of shock and despair that shot down her spine. Though the notion that a handmaiden decoy could die at any time had lingered for years at the back of her mind, never had she anticipated the cold blankness of that dead gaze. That young woman who mere days - _moments_ \- earlier had been speaking to her, would never speak again.

Limbs feeling like molten lava as she managed a return to the starfighter, Senator Amidala wanted to cover her ears against the post-explosion chaos and even the urgent warnings of Captain Typho, both sounding as roaring echoes in her ears.

Once back at her quarters on Coruscant, Padmé suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of being alone, envisioning Cordé’s lifeless dark eyes again and again. Relieved that no guards were scheduled to watch her tonight, Padmé waited the hour until dusk and paged Jar Jar. Stars damn whatever judgments her family or her very species had about him or his people – a woman she had known for years had perished today, and for reasons she no longer felt the need to explain, her Gungan associate was the only person she wanted to see just then. No cunning or thirst for power, no aggression – simply the loyalty and innocence of a genuine companion.

She didn’t have to wait long.

As soon as Padmé opened the door, Jar Jar took her into his arms.

“Me’m sorry about yousa handmaiden.” He murmured, fingers threading through her dark hair, gingerly removing the locks from their clasp.

“Cordé was also my friend.” Padmé’s voice broke slightly, as she took her hair clasp from Jar Jar and tossed it on the floor. “They are all my friends, Jar Jar. They are all people, and I fear for so many of my friends every day. You, as well.”

“No worryen, Padmé,” Jar Jar replied, the first time venturing to leave out her title, “misa okey day. Just smilin that yousa safe. ‘Tis fine to besa muppo. Nosa una here to judge.”

The assurance that, for once in she knew not how long, she needn’t fear judgment upon showing emotions, catapulted Padmé into the flood of tears that had brimmed all afternoon.

Hugging Jar Jar even tighter, she focused on the rise and fall of his chest, resolved to ignore the audible sobs escaping her lips. Going into autopilot, she almost mechanically drew away to shed her clothing, the garments soon joining the hair clasp on the carpet. Relief filled her at the sight that Jar Jar followed suit without any prompting.

Turning back to run her lips over his bare , Padmé stilled as her gut somersaulted at the soft wubbling sound that came from her friend. Her cheeks stained with tear streaks, the senator drew a rattling breath as she lay back on the bed.

Taking his cue, Jar Jar stroked his hands up her thighs. Not moments later, Padmé bit her lip at the sensation of his tongue exploring her inner thighs, tenderly prodding the sensitive flesh. Spreading her legs instinctually, Padmé failed to conceal a startled gasp, as that serpent trailed from the nub at the apex to the taint at the very bottom.

Never had she even touched herself there. 

Torn between telling him to stop and shouting for him to continue so she could achieve a much-needed climax, Padmé finally embraced the urge to push today’s tragedy to the back of her mind – at least for the time being.

These walls were sound proof enough - she could voice her pleasure, lose herself to animal sensations, and no one would ever know.

The senator’s hands gathered fistfuls of sheet, as that tongue ascended to begin alternating between both of her nipples. Nether regions screaming for attention at the tingle radiating throughout her breasts, Amidala didn’t even bother to repress the guttural moan that fell from her lips, as her hips rose off the mattress.

Wasting no time, the Gungan delved between Padmé’s now shamelessly spread legs to begin feasting on her unexplored opening. 

Lost to the sheer taboo of what he was doing, the young senator let out a vicious groan that ended in a hoarse shout as that appendage entered her forbidden cavity. Tip circling the rim just inside the entrance, that tongue soon had Padmé grasping frantically at the hands that held her thighs.

When the upper part of that wet serpent embraced the nub above, Padmé lost all reservations, as a stream of curses accompanied a frenzied thrusting of her hips in a climax that sent stars soaring before her eyes.

Once she barely recovered in time to realize Jar Jar’s glutton hadn’t let up, Padmé removed herself from his ministrations, only to shove him onto his own back. Swiftly climbing atop form, she assumed their initial position from that first afternoon, exploring with her own tongue that slit between his thighs.

Surely enough, the Gungan’s tongue had already found her taint again, and resumed those maddening circles first around and then just past the rim. In the same moment, the senator thrust her tongue in further than she had ever ventured before, gripping the smooth flesh of his thighs between her fingers. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she had to wonder at the apparent absence of another opening on him - almost as if all functions occurred through the one beneath her lips, suddenly making his current attention toward her not as horrid as she might have imagined. Perhaps most surprising of all, Padmé's stomach didn't even turn at the thought of what that meant for both of them. Not to mention, she hadn’t even a care about what security footage might catch, if there were any installed outside her door. Truly, how much had her affection grown for Jar Jar that she could throw all reservations to the wind?

Her thoughts soon gave way to a trembling beneath her abdomen. Whether she’d caught him during that egg cycle he had mentioned during previous encounters or his enthusiasm toward their activities had spurred him quicker than usual, Padmé couldn’t say – before realizing that her lips and tongue felt as though they could be sucked clean off, as Jar Jar let up slightly in his own attention of her opening. Grasping her hips just above the buttocks, Jar Jar thrust into her mouth with wild abandon, freely riding the contractions that racked his entire form. 

As she tried to sit up, the Gungan uttered his remarkably first noise since this encounter began, a desperate, barely audible moan. As gently as he could probably manage at that moment, the Gungan guided her head the short distance back to the space between his thighs. 

Spurred on by this odd degree of frenzied dominance from Jar Jar, Padmé moaned at the desire to give her friend what he needed. Taking her cue as he brushed his fingers over one of her fingers, Padmé wasted no time in thrusting her forefinger and middle finger into his entrance, following up with lips and tongue to the rim.

And that was all it took. 

Mere moments later, Jar Jar let out a keening wail, as he bucked over and over against Padmé’s face and hand, fingers sending a sting across her scalp as they entangled desperately in her dark hair.

Examining her now drenched fingers in the sparse streaming through the window, Padmé resisted the urge to taste his translucent arousal on her skin, as she nearly screamed at the re-entry of that tongue into her lower hollow. Coupled with a curve of that appendage against her upper entrance and finally against her nub, Amidala fell once again to a climax, this time one that captured her entire body. Convulsing and releasing what she could only describe later as a growl, Padmé relished in the most beautiful relief she had ever known. 

Managing to catch her breath, she wondered aloud, "Is this your time for eggs or something?"

The Gungan shook his head in the dark. "No. Me just liken yousa berry mooi."

After lying across Jar Jar’s torso once more for what seemed like hours, Padmé’s delirium from emotion and lack of sleep won out.

“You are a treasure, you know that?”

A beat, as he toyed with her locks.

“Yousa too. Teachin me about how misa can do dissa to m’self. But with yousa, is da best.”

All at once, as swift as the flash of aircraft lights that swept past her window, the events of that day came flooding back. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Padmé tore herself from the comfort of Jar Jar’s warm form and went to dress in her nightclothes.

“You should go.” She muttered, pulling on her robe. “We mustn’t fall asleep like this, no one can see we shared a bed.”

“Why not?” The quiet question pulled at Padmé, a reservation she quickly brushed off. 

“Jar Jar, you know we must remain mindful of the professional nature of our relationship. We can’t let feelings get in the way, lest people’s lives be endangered even further. To protect and avenge Naboo, we must think clearly.”

“Yousa soundin like da Jedi.” Jar Jar mused, tone laden with sarcasm even as he obliged and headed for the door. 

Perhaps he was right, though matters of duty and safety often called for certain levels of denial. Biting her lower lip and willing away thoughts of the approaching arrival of the Jedi as well as the Gungan’s presence before her, Padmé shut the door without a backward glance.

Moments later, the communicator on her nightstand buzzed with a message from Captain Typho: _Everything all right, Senator?_

Padmé’s heart thudded so hard she could feel the beat in her throat. She had been entirely too reckless tonight.

_Yes, thank you, Captain._


End file.
